


I Wait

by 3rachaismylifue



Series: The Cliche Omegaverse [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, 3racha's friendship is beautiful, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hence the title, I Don't Even Know, I was listening to day6 when I wrote this, M/M, My First Fanfic, Omega Verse, also hwallxjuyeon, briwoon is mentioned, it's just a whole load of ships, minsung - Freeform, other stray kids members will be mentioned in later chapters, what even is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rachaismylifue/pseuds/3rachaismylifue
Summary: In which Minho is the hottest alpha in his pack with the reputation of hooking up with almost everyone meets his destined mate who happens to be an innocent squirrel like beta from another pack.Or a Minsung Cliché Werewolf AU that no one requested but just happens to exist.ft Stray Kids, 3racha and The Boyz





	1. Days Gone By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of something plotless so.. I hope you enjoy reading this fic.

Mates according to Jisung has always been a wonder. The idea of falling in love is so foreign to the 17 years old as the video calls his older brother, Brian who is now all the way at Busan, living with his mate Dowoon.

When he first found out that Brian was moving so far away from him, he felt betrayed at how easy it was for his brother to leave him, a barely 14 years old pup behind but Brian had always had a special connection with Jisung, knowing his brother inside out as he had taken care of him ever since their parents died during a rogue attack.

Brian had sat down with Jisung and told him the wonders of a mate; how it felt like every right in the world was actually wrong until they met each other, how easy it was for them to understand one another and how awful it was to be separated (Dowoon had come to their pack to form alliance with Alpha Bang and somehow stumble upon Brian in a comical way that almost caused both of them to break a bone or two). The longing in Brian's eyes had caused the fire of betrayal inside the boy's little heart to flicker down and instead a wave of pity had hit the little pup.

To him, Brian had always been one of the strongest and toughest warrior in the pack. He carries the air of confidence with ease without a bit of cockiness in him. Brian was always trying his best to protect Jisung no matter how little it may seem. (Once when Jisung was 7 and Brian was 10, a kid mocked Jisung for his squirrel-like features, causing the boy to cry. Brian had shown up the next day, confusing Jisung a little because he was usually out training but he soon found out that Brian had threatened the said boy after he apologized to Jisung a few days after the incident.)

Seeing Brian sad and longing does not sit well with Jisung and as hateful as he is towards the circumstances, he had to admit that the few weeks Dowoon had spent in their pack had made Brian happier than his whole life there. Jisung had also taken quite a liking towards his brother's mate as his cheerful personality fit in well with their families dynamic. That night with a lot of tears and wistful goodbyes, the two brothers spent their last nights together on Jisung's bed (he wanted to sleep with him one last time before his brother travels to his new pack the day after).

Looking at the two mates now, 3 years after, Jisung can't help but wonder how does it feel like to be so in love with someone. What is the difference of loving a mate and loving someone who wasn't your mate? Sure, he has Chan and Changbin who he loves to death and he was sure that they both love him back but what does a mate have that makes it so different? So magical as Dowoon would phrase it.

"Jisung, what are you thinking so hard about?" he heard Brian asking as he refocused his attention to his brother.

"Hyung, is it weird that I'm waiting for my mate instead of dating like most of my peers?" Jisung asked, concern dripping down his voice as he shares his insecurities to his brother. Most boys his age made fun of him for his refusal towards their invitation on dates or any sort of couple activities at all.

"Baby, there's nothing wrong with that. Look at me and Dowoonie. I never dated anyone before him and now we're happily mated and ex- " before Brian could finish his sentence, a knock was heard and both of his friends had already entered before he could actually open the door.

"Oh My God! Are you really expecting Brian Hyung? " Chan asked immediately after he landed himself on Jisung's bed.

"Yah, Bang Chan! At least greet me first before you ask, you disrespectful pup. How are you gonna lead the pack if you keep acting like a child?"

"Might as well not," Chan replied with a huff. It was hard being the future alpha. Expectations were high and his insecurities do not help him in any way possible.

"As much as we want to continue talking with you, hyung, we still have school to go to and we'll be late if we don't go now," Changbin said, voice filled with the annoyance of what to come.

"Why do you look extra grumpy for school today, Binnie?" Brian asked, curiosity heavy on his voice.

"Well apparently, SOMEONE had been watching TOO MANY Spider-Man movies and decided that he wanted to try and make Tom Hollands sticky web thingy and ended up gassing the whole school with some kind of chemicals. The teachers were afraid that it would be harmful to us to be exposed to toxic in hell so they decided to send us to hell at the neighbor's pack." Changbin replied grumpily while glaring at a sheepishly smiling Jisung.

"Oops?"Jisung awkwardly laughs, avoiding glancing at his brothers face, knowing that Brian would nag his ear off either way but this was his best shot.

"You're lucky you need to hurry to class." Brian let out an overdramatic sigh and said: "Chan, Changbin, if one of these days you boys die because of my brother's stupidity, please don't haunt me back."

"Don't worry hyung, if anything happens, your brother is the first to be haunted." Changbin chuckled, giving Jisung goosebumps all over.

"Okay, okay, that's enough teasing for today. Bye Brian hyung. We really need to go now."

After the three bid goodbye, they went on Chan's car (because shifting causes too much effort and besides they have a car, why waste the good stuff y'know) and made their way to the Frost Pack.

Jisung who was content with the comfortable silence in the car was bothered by his wolf restlessness. 'What's wrong J.One?' I don't know but it feels like something is gonna happen today

Jisung just hopes that whatever it is that's gonna happen would be good and it's all in his head.


	2. Congratulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title makes no sense since I'm just writing down Day6's songs. Also hope yall enjoy the fic since I literally have no idea what I just wrote

Minho had never thought much about his mate. Sure having a mate is wonderful and such but who was he to resist the temptations of beautiful betas and omegas in his pack. Despite many belief, Minho had never stepped out of boundary than simply flirting and making out with some pack mates as he does realize how some mates do not appreciate the fact that the person who is bound to them had simply given themselves to someone else.

Although most of his peers are open-minded about the mating issue and the ones who haven't found theirs are dating one another, there were also the types of mates like Hyunjoon who's more 'traditional'.

When Hyunjoon found out that Juyeon was his mate, he had thrown a fit of how Luna was probably drunk when they set him up. He didn't want to accept Juyeon because Juyeon was a flirt, much like Minho. Even after a year, Hyunjoon still hasn't completely appreciated the fact, though the fact that the constant longing glances thrown towards Juyeon say otherwise.

Minho just thinks that Hyunjoon is overreacting towards this whole thing and should just stop acting like a brat. Frankly, Minho was tired of Hyunjoon acting like he doesn't want Juyeon the way Juyeon wants him. Sure they were still close but Hyunjoon made sure to draw a line on their relationship and seeing Juyeon tailing Hyunjoon daily does not sit well with Minho. He just hopes that his future mate won't trouble him as much as Hyunjoon.

"Aye, Minho, ready for today?" Juyeon asked, Hyunjoon following him from behind. Minho let out a tired sigh when he saw Hyunjoon's hands brushing Juyeon's and decided to ignore the sexual tension that would surely drive him wild one of these days.

"Yeah, let's just get it over with. Hope those guys from the storm pack doesn't cause us much trouble" he replied. 'They probably won't if you don't start messing with them or their mates and I don't know, lose yours in the process', Lee Know, his wolf commented. 'Well, first of, I never start a fight before and second, my mate is still M.I.A the last time I checked' Minho replied.

He could feel his wolf rolling his eyes and can't help but feel annoyed at his wolf. His wolf had been telling him to stop messing around ever since they witness what happened to Juyeon but Minho had ignored his pleas which cause them to argue every now and then.

They drove to school in silence since Minho is tired of trying to dissolve the tension between his friends and the constant argument with his wolf.

When they arrived at school, he was greeted with his pack mates stares of adoration and want, nothing that he hasn't been used to before but a sniff of the air he could recognize that there were other wolves besides his pack mates.

In his head, his wolf was getting restless as he could feel him pacing back and forth. 'What is your problem?' he asked his wolf but was replied with a howl that he could only decipher as longing.

Ignoring the wolf, he made way to his locker, where a beautiful omega was leaning on while playing with his phone. The omega let out a startled gasp as Minho hugs him from the side. "Morning babe," Minho greeted, as he winks at Hyunjin. "Morning to you too, bae," Hyunjin replied, smirking at the alpha.

Hyunjin and Minho weren't exactly a couple. Both of them were sought after and constantly being chased which had them build a friendship based on empathy. Said friendship is often mistaken as a relationship and neither of them bothered to deny or comment.

Though said relationship does not completely keep all the betas and omegas away from Minho, given that they aren't actual mates but they did stop flirting when Hyunjin is nearby. Hyunjin, who was constantly swarmed by alphas took advantage of their friendship to ward off the alphas since Minho is the future pack alpha and the alphas weren't completely dumb enough to mess with someone with a higher rank in the pack.

Suddenly, his wolf was howling in his head like a madman which causes him to be both annoyed and confused. He tried to figure out what his wolf was making a fuss about until a scent hit him like a brick. The smell of cinnamon clouding his senses, it took Minho a few seconds to realize what was happening. His mate was there, in the same building as him. Minho's eyes widen in realization. 'They're from the other pack' He thought to himself.

Hyunjin, who was still in his arms looked at him in confusion as he could feel Minho getting tense every passing second, eyes wandering in the crowd of newcomers walking nearby.

"Are you okay?" Hyunjin asked, looking genuinely concerned towards his friend. Instead of an answer, Minho visibly froze which made Hyunjin furrow his eyebrows further. Following Minho's line of sight, he saw a boy with squishy cheeks standing in the middle of a taller boy with curly hair and a shorter boy who's wearing a cap. ( I am so bad at describing people, I'm so sorry)

While Hyunjin was confused, Hyunjoon fully understands the situation as he had once been in Minho's spot. Softly, he told Hyunjin to free himself from Minho's grip which was rather easy since Minho was preoccupied with watching the group of boys.

"You know, staring at him won't help in any sort of way in this situation," Juyeon said, breaking Minho's trance from his newfound mate. Minho tried so hard to not stare back at his mate since said mate had the squishiest cheeks that somewhat reminds him of a squirrel and the fluffiest hair that he is dying to touch.

"No shit, Sherlock. Wait, what am I supposed to do in this situation?" Minho asked, panic suddenly ensues as he tried to figure out his next step.

"What about explaining that I'm not your boyfriend and you're not cheating with him in any sort of way because he's been glaring at me this whole time," Hyunjin complained, getting somewhat scared of Minho's mate.

"Well before you do that, why don't you go introduce yourself to him? Well, I guess that's too late now that he's already heading here." Juyeon said, voice filled with amusement.

"Wait, what?!" Minho is now full on panicked since he didn't expect his mate to make the first step. Trying his best to calm down, he put on a smirk as his mate stood in front of him. 'Oh shit, he's more beautiful up front.' 'He's perfect'. And for the first time since forever, he agreed with his wolf.

"So, you're my mate." His mate -who he still has no idea what his name was- said with a small smile. At this point, Minho is fully convinced that his mate was an actual angel.

"Well, I guess I am, princess," Minho answered, still holding the smirk on his lips, although he's actually melting inside. "Can I have the honor of knowing your name, my love." He continues as he winks at his mate.

His mate replied with a giggle that sounds heavenly to Minho's ears but soon after his mate let out a scoff of disbelief, eyes turning somewhat cold, making Minho's inside turn uncomfortably.

"Maybe next time, when you finally decide to break up with your pretty omega for me." With that his mate left, walking back to his friend, quite possibly taking a piece of Minho's heart and sanity with him because the next moment the only thought that crossed his mind is that he's going to be the next Juyeon.

"Oh shit, dude. I'm sorry. Now your mate thinks that we're dating. And he's like Hyunjoon so that DOES NOT help is the slightest bit." Hyunjin rambled, feeling bad for the trouble he had caused Minho.

"Okay. What do I have to do with this situation?" Hyunjoon asked, slightly irritated with Hyunjin's comment. "Well if we're being honest, everyone knows that you're playing hard to get just because you want Juyeon to pay attention to you and not leave you," Hyunjin said, making Hyunjoon splutter in surprised and ran to class while shouting that Hyunjin was talking shit.

"Wait, is that true?" Juyeon asked, confusion written on his face. Giving him a pat on the shoulder, Hyunjin walk pass him and toward his class. Minho who was still stuck with what happened with his mate was already making way towards his classroom, hoping that fate would be nice enough to let his mate in his class.

"Are you for real?" Juyeon said exasperated, letting out a sigh, he wonders to himself why did he even became friends with them and ended up mated with one of them.


	3. I Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for the supports. I really hope that Seungmin would get well soon. He might feel bad for not being able to perform but it's okay since he should prioritize his health first.

When the trio arrived at the school, they were surprised by the number of couples in the Skz Pack. "And I thought the ones in our packs are insufferable. " Changbin said, letting out a sigh of disappointment.

Raising an eyebrow, Jisung questions his best friend, "And I thought that you're okay with this whole dating issue?"

"It's okay if everything is behind the freaking doors. Why can't people see that not everyone is okay with PDA overload." Changbin complained. Chan just shook his head looking at his friends' antics. "Come on guys, we still need to register at the office."

"Do we have to? It's only for like 2 weeks right?" Jisung whined. "Our schedule isn't the same Jisungie. Maybe this could be the lesson to make you stop trying to burn down the school."Chan replied.

"Bold of you to assume I won't do the same here, "Jisung said, chuckling darkly. "Yup, bold of you to assume that Jisung has any functioning brain cell left." with that, Jisung hit Changbin's arm while complaining that he does have a functioning brain.

'I would love to disagree with you but there's something in here that you really need to focus on pup' J.One said, gaining Jisung's attention. 'What?'

'They're here' J.One replied 'You know, I love that you think I could figure this out but I'm kinda lost here? Who are they?' Jisung asked, utterly confused. He could feel his wolf rolling his eyes at him but on his defense, it's early morning and his brain couldn't process well (he would never agree that he only has one brain cell as Changbin claims).

'Your mate, who else would it be?' J.One replied, feeling hopeless at the young pup. He just hopes that the human would be sensible to his mate. One can only hope. 'You do realize I can feel your disappointment towards me?'

Instead of a reply, Jisung was hit with a smell of pine tree clouding his senses. His legs moved towards the source of the smell while his eyes try to search for the person who is the supposed love of his life.

"Jisungie, are you okay?" Chan's question was left unanswered as he tries to match the smell to each passerby until he saw Him. Standing near the lockers, arm wrapped around a pretty boy, one he assumes is an omega by his ethereal features. As much as Jisung hates the social status, never once he regrets becoming a beta. But seeing his mate with an omega in his hands, Jisung can't help but feel bitter. ' Of course, he'd choose an omega over a beta.' He thought to himself.

Sensing his friend's distress Changbin followed Jisung's gaze and saw a group of friends near a locker. One of them was staring at Jisung in awe and longing (from what he can see from the distance). Chan seems to be doing the same thing as the next thing he said was, "That's Lee Minho, future alpha of the Skz Pack. The one with black hair is Heo Hyunjoon and next to him is Lee Juyeon. We met once when I followed dad to renew our alliance with them. You know, the one you guys can't come with because Jisung has a fever and you were 'taking care' of him. Not sure about the omega though."

"Great. He just had to be the future alpha. Why can't he be a regular alpha and move to our pack? Why do I have to move here?" Jisung mumbled, but both of his friends heard him loud and clear. "Wait, what? Why would you move here?" Changbin questioned while Chan just looked at Jisung with sympathy. "Jisungie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit peachy." Jisung said, moving towards his mate. Chanbin then looks at Chan in confusion. Chan let out a sigh and replied "They're mates." as his eyes follow Jisung's figure and hope that Jisung won't do anything overly drastic on their first day here.

As Jisung takes his time moving towards Minho, hoping that the other would at least move his hands away from the omega, he was met with the feeling of disappointment when he arrives in front of his so-called mate.

"So, you're my mate," Jisung said, voice sugar coated to hide his burning heart. There was no way in hell he's going to let his mate the satisfaction of seeing him annoyed or (god forbid) jealous. 'Isn't that what you're feeling right now?' J.One interjects. 'Shut up, I'm trying to focus here.' 'Whatever, you do you pup.'

Instead of replying, Jisung refocuses his thoughts towards Minho. "Well, I guess I am, princess." Minho answered, smirking "Can I have the honor of knowing your name, my love." He continues as he winks at Jisung. At this point, Jisung was convinced that the butterflies in his stomach were having a party.

An unexpected giggle left his mouth but he quickly covers it with a scoff of disbelief, eyes turning somewhat cold, the confused look that came across Minho's face didn't go unnoticed.

"Maybe next time, when you finally decide to break up with your pretty omega for me." With that he left, walking back towards his friend, leaving a piece of his heart with Minho as every step he takes just makes his heart feel heavier.

When he arrives in front of Chan and Changbin, they both just mumbled something along the lines of they better get going or else they'll be late. Jisung gave them a grateful smile as he was emotionally drained from just meeting his mate.

'His mate who already has his own omega.' He thought bitterly. 'Pup, are you for real right now? There's barely much scent of the omega on him.' J.One replied. 'They might be just friends. Cheer up little puppy.' Jisung giggles lightly. 'Thank you J.One for making me feel better. 'No one knows you better than me, Sung-ah.' J.One replied fondly.

"Jisungie, you know you can tell us anything right?" Chan said softly, concern written on his face. "Just tell me who to fight, I'm gonna beat them up for making you feel like shit. That's my job." Changbin continues, although his voice sounds as if he was joking, the serious undertone wasn't left unnoticed.

"I'll tell you on the way, hyungs. Come on, we still need to register." He replied, leading the way even though he doesn't have the slightest clue of the office whereabouts. "Uh... Jisungie, I'm pretty sure that the office is the other way." He heard Chan say, amusement lacing his voice. "I knew that." He replied as he walks towards the direction Chan pointed. "And this is why I'm convinced that you have one, singular brain cell," Changbin said pointedly.

Although the heaviness in his heart barely ceased, he was thankful to born a beta because he was able to know and become family with his best friends who love him wholeheartedly. He just hopes that one day Minho would love him for who he is, even if he wasn't an omega.


	4. Hurt Road

Minho was more sought after than Jisung thought he would be. He was sitting in class, minding his own business but the girls in his pack wouldn't stop gossiping about the alpha-in-line. It wouldn't be much of a problem if they did it within their own mind link but they chose to use the PACK'S mind link, hence the reason why he could hear Changbin's annoying voice when Tzuyu shared to the pack that apparently Minho had been with almost everyone in the pack until he settled down with Hyunjin (which Jisung assume is the pretty omega that he had his hands on before).

As bitter as he is about his mate, he couldn't help but feel curious about the said Omega. How did he even tame his mate when they aren't even destined. Maybe what Chan said about mates are true, sometimes you can't force someone to like you just because you were bonded to one another.

"-but I heard that he still plays around a bit when Hyunjin isn't around" he heard Jihyo said through the link. "Wait, what?!" Oops, maybe he was a bit too loud, as he saw his pack mates flinch and threw a glare at him. "What the heck, Jisung! It was the juicy part. YOU DON'T MESS WITH THE JUICY PART." Changbin replied, his annoying voice booming through the pack link. Jisung couldn't help himself from rolling his eyes when the older started to nag at him.

"-and don't you dare cut-" unable to accept any more emotional draining nag, he cuts up his pack link (sure he could do it from the start but the more curious part of him -his wolf- had stopped himself from doing so)

Sighing to himself, he tries to figure out what to do with his life, well more accurately, his love life. Looking around, his eyes caught a pair of eyes staring at him. It was that pretty omega, Hyunjin his wolf supplied, clearly knowing that Jisung was bitter by the fact that the latter was an omega.

Fine, he said to his wolf, Hyunjin was apparently trying to access(?) him with curious and somewhat scared eyes. What is he even scared of? Probably you, I mean you did look like you wanted him six feet under a few minutes ago.

What sin did he commit in his previous life to be gifted with this wolf? Well, excuse you, I am a great wolf and you probably saved a country to be gifted with me, J.One replied.

But it's true though, you should probably say sorry or something, that kid looked like he just chokes on air when you caught him staring. J.One continued. As he looks over to Hyunjin briefly, he could see that the omega was paler compared to when he saw him before. Am I that scary? Yup, you are kiddo. I still don't see why Chan treats you like a baby.

Ignoring the comment, Jisung continues pretending to listen to whatever the teacher was saying in front of the class while his mind was planning different ways of approaching Hyunjin without making the omega feel like he was planning on burying him alive.

Maybe he should just go straight to the omega and talk. Or should he wait until recess before approaching the omega? But then his hyungs would be waiting for him and he was sure that his hyungs would be unhappy to know that he went to talk to Hyunjin without them. Jisung wasn't that bitter now that he knew his mate still played around when he has the omega (he blames it all on empathy).

KRINGGGGGG (LMAO idk how to write the school bell's sound so here is it)

The school bell shook him out of his thoughts and before he could think twice, his body went straight to Hyunjin and grab his arms. Soon, both of them were left in class, staring at one another.

"Err.." well, there goes his plan of making the omega comfortable. "I don't hate you," Jisung said quickly when he sees the omega visibly becoming paler each passing second. "What?" Well, at least the terror in his eyes was replaced with confusion.

"Well, I don't exactly hate you, I guess," Jisung repeated himself, feeling his cheeks burning up as a blush becomes vividly visible. A giggle was heard and Jisung can't help but feel salty that Hyunjin's giggle was as cute as the owner.

"You're really cute," Hyunjin said, staring at the beta in adoration, which causes Jisung to frown a little. "Why?" Hyunjin asked when he saw the distaste in the beta's face. "I'm not cute, you're cute," Jisung replied, pouting a little.

Hyunjin let out an exaggerated gasp and said "You're like the cutest person around. Why am I even cuter than you?"

"Yes, we get it, you're both cute but that doesn't give you an exemption of skipping your class." a voice said, interrupting their pointless argument of who's cuter.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Im. We'll be on our way now." Hyunjin replied and both of them bow before exiting the classroom. Just after they both arrive at the hall, the let out a silent snicker. " Why don't we skip class for a bit, besides it's already late and I don't really want to face Mr. Tuan right now," Hyunjin said, eyes glistening in mischief. Jisung grinned as an answer and soon the two boys were lying down on the rooftop.

"You know, me and Minho, your mate, aren't really dating," Hyunjin said, as the two boys fell into a comfortable silence. Jisung just kept his silence, signaling Hyunjin to continue. "Well this 'relationship' is mostly benefited on my behalf so that I could get rid of them disgusting alphas thirsting over my body. Minho's just helping me with the cover."

"Oh.." well, on Jisung's defense, there was no other way he could react. "That still doesn't change the fact that he's a hoe. I mean his name basically has hoe in it" was his response. He could hear Hyunjin cackling hard that he was scared that the omega might actually die because of his laugh. "Wow, you really would go well with Hyunjoon."

"I'm sorry, who?" Jisung asked, a bit confused but slightly amused with the omega. "Oh, he's Minho's third in command. His mate is somewhat like Minho too." Jisung just giggled as he said "He's basically me but like in your pack" Hyunjin just giggled in reply. (why are they even giggling so much?)

"Well, I didn't exactly get your name, Minho's mate," Hyunjin asked, lowering his voice almost whispering. As if Jisung's name is a top secret that shouldn't be announced to the world. And somehow, Jisung likes the idea of his name is unknown to the other pack, but something inside him -his wolf- told him that he could trust the omega.

"It's Jisung," he replied with the same whisper like volume. "Oh, that's a beautiful name, Luna" Jisung could feel a blush blooming on his cheeks when he heard the title. A dash of pride colors his heart but he doesn't want anyone to know that anytime soon. Jisung only manages to let out a bashful stop before Hyunjin said, " My name's Hyunjin and I promise I'm gonna help you with your alpha" before giving Jisung a wink.

The two boys spent their time on the rooftop until lunchtime with a new friendship blooming and Hyunjin even made sure to get Jisung's number alongside a selca together as to commemorate their friendship before leaving the rooftop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am debating with some ways this story would go so in a few chapters I might need some suggestion from the readers so I hope you'd still have an interest in this story by then. Thank you :) Also if you're confused about why Hyunjin called Jisung; Luna; it's because Luna is also the title for the mate of the leader of the pack.


	5. Beautiful Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I tried :'D and yes I do not proofread my work because I write @3 a.m for every chapter so please bear with me;

Saying that Minho's angry is actually an understatement. His wolf was clawing inside of his mind and he really wants to do something other than sitting in class and that something preferably being related to his dear mate -who he still doesn't know his name-

Anyways, Minho was pissed because of this one guy in his class who he identifies as Chan -he remembers him from one of those pack alliance thingies- that smells a bit like his mate, who he hopes could spill something -possibly his mate's name because honestly even if he loves calling him his mate it would be nice to be able to put a name to that pretty face- quiet simply shut him out the second he sat down beside him.

When he saw the guy flinched, he tried to make small conversation with the said guy, only to be given a note saying-

I know you wanna know about your mate but sorry pal, I ain't betraying my brother.

As much as Minho wants to resent Chan for not giving him a chance to ask anything, he would rather not make his mate any more upset and mad at him then he currently is.

After class, Chan stopped Minho and said "Don't worry that much about that kid, he's just upset about the omega. He's gonna come around once you break off with that omega." Chan pondered awhile before adding." Also if you could prove to him that you aren't playing with him."

Minho felt like his soul was separated from his body when he heard Chan's advice. That was what Hyunjoon's doing to Juyeon. If his mate is anything like Hyunjoon then he better asks Hyunjoon what the actual heck does he want Juyeon to do to forgive him. Luckily his next class was Chemistry, which means Hyunjoon would be there.

When he reached his Chemistry class, he quickly went next to Hyunjoon ignoring the blank stares of his pack mates. Normally Juyeon would seat next to Hyunjoon and Minho would sit with Hyunjin but the omega was nowhere to be seen and Juyeon still hasn't arrived yet.

"What do you want?" Hyunjoon asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance towards his best friend. "Well... I wanted to know, what exactly do you want Juyeon to do to prove that he really loves you?" Hyunjoon's face changed upon hearing that question. Maybe he shouldn't be THAT blunt but to be honest he never really understood why. And he really wants to know -more because of his mate- and maybe he could also help out a friend.

"I can't give you the answer to that. That'd be foul play for Juyeon. But I'll give you a bit of an insight as a fellow beta. When he first found you, you had your arms around Hyunjin, who is an omega. This could cause a bit discouragement for your mate because he might think that you prefer an omega and let me be direct with you, what would you do if you see your mate in the arm of someone else?" Hyunjoon questioned.

Minho tried to imagine seeing his mate in the arms of Chan and unconsciously let out a low growl which caused him to be surprised as he looks towards Hyunjoon who was smirking.

"See. That's what HE felt when he saw you. Ain't that a good first impression." Hyunjoon said. Before Minho could reply, he was cut off by the teacher. The rest of the class, Minho was left feeling disgruntled and it's safe to say that he didn't learn anything that period.

When lunch came, he perked up at the thought of seeing his mate and tried his best to search for his mate among the sea of people. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to spot his mate from his table and was left to ponder about his bad luck that day.

Hyunjoon as per usual was trying his best not to let Juyeon pamper him, acting like he was fine and didn't want Juyeon bothering him, though Minho saw the exact opposite. Muttering how Hyunjoon is a big tsundere, he was greeted with an amazing smell a voice sounding suspiciously like Hyunjin's. Looking towards the source of the voice, he saw Hyunjin walking towards their table smelling obnoxiously like his mate.

He could feel anger seeping through his vein but tried his best not to lash out on the omega. He saw something flickered through Hyunjin's eyes but it was gone before he could process as he tried to control his wolf from coming out.

"Calm down lover boy, you don't wanna hurt your mate's new friend would you?" Hyunjin said with a hint of playfulness. As much as Minho wants to straggle the omega, he was also thankful that finally, someone from his side would be able to help him with his mate.

"Unfortunately, as much as I would love to help you, I promised my boy that I ain't telling you shit." Well, there goes his lifeline. "Who said that you could call him YOUR boy?" Minho asked through gritted teeth. Coming in smelling like his mate is one thing but calling him HIS boy, Hyunjin is really playing a dangerous game.

Hyunjin didn't reply but instead opened his phone and showed a picture of his mate with his hair messed up like he just woke up, which is really cute, with a background of what seems like the school's rooftop. "If you do anything to me, I have my back up. And I'm sure you don't want your mate hating you for hurting me would you?"

Minho really wishes that he could smack that grin out of Hyunjin's face. "Okay, I'm sorry but Jiji told me to do this and before you freak out or something, Jiji is a nickname I gave him and copyright reserved only for me. If you don't believe me, I could call him right now." Hyunjin said.

"Yes please, call him now. I really wanna see Minho mulling over his mate."Hyunjoon said, an evil grin spotting his face. Why is he friends with such devils? "Well then,"

Hyunjin's phone was ringing his mate and Minho couldn't help but feel jealous over the fact that Hyunjin managed to get to know Jiji -Hyunjin and his copyrights be damned- better than himself.

"Hyunjinnie?" Minho could hear his mate say, his heart wrenching because of the nickname. "Jiji... I miss you.." Hyunjin really was testing Minho's patience with this phone call. A giggle stopped his train of thought and all he could think off is how much he loves his mates giggle.

"Aww... I miss you too. But Hyunjinnie, I really need to go. Channie hyung is mad because he found out that I cut class." Minho could tell that his Jiji was upset but he felt more upset when he heard Hyunjin saying, "I'm sorry I got you in trouble Jiji."

"It's okay Hyunjinnie.. See you later." And with that Jiji cut off the line and Minho felt worse than he did before. "So let me get this straight, you skipped class with my mate, gave him a nickname AND his phone number plus selfie on the span of one period of class," Minho said, his tone flat and eyes blank as he stared at Hyunjin.

"Wow Hyunjin, if I didn't know better, I would've thought that he was YOUR mate instead of Minho's" Juyeon said, smirking at Minho. When Minho glares at him, Juyeon simply replies "That's what you get for stealing my seat during chemistry." and shrugs.


	6. Fine~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THERE'S NO SUMMARY JUST ME FREAKING OUT OVER WHATEVER 10 THINGS THAT'S GONNA BE ON THAT LIST. Kindly leave some suggestion in the comment please, I need some help~.. thank you.. uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm into Junho these days and the song [FINE] is soft yet sad and it makes me soft yet sad :3   
> Also thank you for all the support <3

Jisung is so close to having a mental breakdown. Chan had found out that he skipped a period and Changbin was being no help as per usual. All Jisung wanted was to have a peaceful lunch with his hyungs but instead, he was gifted with lots of nagging from Chan and smirking from Changbin.

Jisung couldn't help but pout as Chan said: "Why do you always cause trouble? And don't you dare pout at me. That's not gonna work again." Jisung couldn't exactly keep a straight face when Changbin snorted and said "Sure you won't give in" sarcasm thick in his voice.

Chan let out a groan, trying to think of a comeback before Jisung's phone started ringing. Looking at the caller, Jisung frowned a bit before answering. Why was Hyunjin calling him? Didn't they just part ways?

"Hyunjinnie?" He asked, a bit confused "Jiji... I miss you.." he heard Hyunjin say. Jisung just giggled in reply. Hyunjin is a really affectionate person and truthfully speaking, Jisung was too. So Jisung doesn't really mind these type of conversation.

"Aww... I miss you too. But Hyunjinnie, I really need to go. Channie hyung is mad because he found out that I cut class." He said, feeling both of his hyung's eyes on him. He had lots to explain to his hyungs but it's upsetting that he had to cut short his conversation with Hyunjin.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble Jiji." In all honesty, it was all Jisung's fault. Hyunjin didn't even do anything. So there's no point of Hyunjin taking the blame but he knows that Hyunjin would only beat himself more if he told him that.

"It's okay Hyunjinnie.. See you later." He replied instead, cutting the line quickly as he caught Changbin's wide eyes and gaping mouth."So, care to explain? Who's this Hyunjinnie anyways?" Chan asked, genuinely confused.

Changbin instead let out an exasperated sigh and looked at Chan, a bored expression in his face. "Are you serious? Chan! It's the omega. Yknow, the one who's with Sungie's mate this morning," Changbin explained, quite dramatically at that.

"Wait... what?" Chan looked so confused that Jisung couldn't help but feel bad. Ignoring Changbin's dramatic act, Jisung let out a cough to get his hyungs attention. "Let me just explain what happened. Please?"

After explaining what happened, the trio went silent, as if processing the event. It wasn't even a full day there yet so many things had happened. The silence was broken when Chan let out a sigh and said "Okay, that's it. Sungie, you should refrain from going anywhere near the omega until whatever it is between you and Minho is settled. No, I'm not stopping you from being friends so stop pouting, I'm merely trying to help you straighten things up with your mate. Lord knows what you might do to that poor man."

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything," Jisung said, still pouting. Changbin snorted and said, "As if, did you think we're gonna fall for that. I know you and your one brain cell Jisung. You're gonna try and make your mate jealous aren't you?" Letting out a gasp, Jisung looked at Changbin with adoration and said, "Hyung, that's brilliant!"

"Oh, dear Luna. Changbin what have you done?" Chan groaned, knowing that whatever this is, it's going to end badly.

...

After school, the trio went back to their pack house feeling extremely exhausted. Jisung was thankful that nothing else happened after that incident with Hyunjin and just wished that he could lay in bed and delete himself from existence.

Usually, Jisung would feel happy to see his room after a long day at school yet today, it felt like something was missing. 'Tch, more like someone is missing.' 'Please don't do this now.' 'Fine.'

Laying on his bed, he let his mind wander about his mate. Minho was perfect, in Jisung's opinion. It's just a shame that he had been with Hyunjin when Jisung met him. Knowing that Hyunjin was not attracted to Minho was settling but what didn't quite sit well with Jisung is the fact that Minho is apparently a big hoe. 'It suits his name, don't you think? Min-hoe' 'ahdhhdbdh J.One stoppppp' '... how did you keyboard smash in your head?' 'I just did. Want me to do it again?' 'And you call me childish.'

After a few banters with his wolf, Jisung felt a bit at ease. He knew that J.One was trying to get his attention off the subject and he felt extremely grateful for that. 'You know, maybe we should do something to make him regret...' ' Making him jealous is just childish. You shouldn't bring other people into your problem. If anything, you should fight fire with fire.' 'And how should I do that?'

Jisung waited for J.One to answer but he didn't get any replies. After a few minutes, he decided to video call his brother but before he could press the call button, his bedroom door was rudely opened. There stood Mina and Momo, holding an unidentified bottle and Jisung could feel a shiver running down his spine.

"Noona, what are you doing here?" Instead of replying, both girls dragged him into the common room where Changbin was standing with a grin. A surge of panic rose in Jisung's system yet before he could run away, he felt his body resisting the urge to run.

"What is happening?" Jisung asked low key scared of the circumstance. "Well, your wolf asked my wolf for help and I asked the girls for assistance. Now Jisungie, we're gonna make you hot and make your mate regret not waiting for you."

"So, basically you're trying to make him jealous?" Shaking his head, Changbin let out a dramatic sigh. "No. We're gonna make you seduce him and then you'll leave his sorry ass." Changbin said, clearly excited with his plan.

"Hyung... you do realize he's my mate and I'm meant to spend my whole life with him. There's no reason for this plan to work." the four of them then tried their best to brainstorm some ideas.

"Well... how about this? We'll make a list of 10 things he should do for Jisung to accept him." Mina suggested. "Yeah... and the list would consist of 10 insanely romantic gesture just because.." Momo continued.

Both boys were speechless from the suggestion but opted to stay silent instead. Only Luna knows what would happen if they refused. "Well the 10 things sound nice but first we need Jisung to be hot," Changbin said, refocusing on their main purpose. "Hey, I am hot!" Jisung protested. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that." was Changbin's reply before he and the girls proceed with the operation: make Jisung hot.


	7. Who do you love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do a social media ver of this fic ヾ(・∀・｀*)ﾉ☆  
> If I manage to convince myself that this minsung au and (might happen soon) minsung edit isn't a flop (̿▀̿ ̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿ ̿)̄

Minho is exhausted. There is no way that he could stop Hyunjin flaunting the fact that he was closer to his mate than Minho was and frankly he was too upset to care anymore. Hyunjin must have felt bad for him because he sent Jiji's selfie to Minho. And Minho might have made that picture his wallpaper.

The small group of friends was hanging at a diner near their school mainly because Hyunjin was craving something sweet and Minho doesn't want to be back home so soon. It was one thing to be flirting at school but the pack house is always full of people trying to get a piece of him and he wants nothing more than to be with his mate. And for the nth time that day, Minho opened his phone to see the picture of his mate.

Ignoring Juyeon's indiscreet whisper of "whipped", Minho just took a sip of his chocolate milkshake, trying to find a way to charm his mate. Hyunjoon who was watching Minho's gesture slips onto the seat next to him, making Juyeon let out an offended hey and mumbling about how Minho was stealing Hyunjoon just because his own mate isn't giving him any attention.

Hyunjin who was giggling at Juyeon's antic occasionally looked over to Minho while giving him some weirdly ominous grin, making Minho feel somewhat unsafe. What even is Hyunjin doing?

"Hey, are you okay?" the sound of Hyunjoon's worried voice made Minho get out of his trance and he let out a sigh. " I don't know... I just want him here, with me, so that I could cuddle him and squish those cheeks like," Minho then proceed to show Hyunjoon the picture of his mate and continues "Look at those cheeks! They are asking to be squished and who am I to reject them?"

Minho could feel Hyunjoon's judging eyes on him but frankly, he didn't care. His mate was devastatingly cute and he is in dire need of cuddles, preferably from the said mate. "That was somewhat disturbingly cute." Although Hyunjoon tried his best to hide it the worry didn't quite leave his tone.

"It's okay... I'm just thinking about the long period of time my Jiji is going to ignore my needs to cuddle him, like how do you even hold up from wanting to snuggle up with Juyeon?" Thankfully for Hyunjoon, Juyeon was on his way to the restroom. Smacking Minho's head, Hyunjoon let out a whine and said, "You can't just say that in public, that idiot doesn't have to know anytime soon."

"Why not?" Hyunjin asked, turning his attention to the conversation. "Also Minho, you can't just steal that nickname from me. I can charge you for copyright, " Minho just rolled his eyes at Hyunjin and signal Hyunjoon to continue. He wasn't in the mood for yet another session of Hyunjin bragging about how cuddly his mate is.

" Because I'd rather not give him permission to hurt me. " Hyunjoon answered, voice low and vulnerable. Hyunjin seems to empathize with Hyunjoon but Minho was still confused. "Why would he hurt you? You're his mate, of course, he'd protect you."

"That's exactly the reason. It's because I'm his mate and he's OBLIGATED to protect me. If I wasn't then he'd just leave me. Like all of his past lovers." That's when it hits him, the realization that not everyone had the same point of view as him.

Minho had always been quite simple, as to him, you'll find your mate someday and they'll fall in love at first sight like how his parents did. Maybe along the way, they'd find things that they'll argue about but the mate bonds have a lot of wonders and one of them is knowing how your other half is feeling. Maybe that's why he was shocked when he finally figured out what Hyunjoon wanted. It wasn't attention he craved, it was a reassurance.

"So all these while, you could've been disgustingly cute but decided to hold it off because of your insecurities, " Minho didn't mean to be THAT blunt but it sounded better in his head.

"Well, when you put it like that-" before Hyunjoon could finish, Juyeon came back and he immediately kept quiet. "Why did you stop when I came back?"

"Because nobody plans a murder in front of the victim." Hyunjin casually answered. Juyeon let out an obnoxiously dramatic what as Hyunjin giggled uncontrollably. Minho and Hyunjoon shared a look as if communicating silently (they could've used the mind link but Minho was nowhere close with his wolf, especially when said wolf is sulking over Hyunjin and Jiji.)

When Hyunjoon gave him a slight nod, Minho took it as Hyunjoon was willing to actually give Juyeon a chance. And when he sees Hyunjoon feeding Juyeon a spoon of his chocolate cake, Minho couldn't be prouder.

Also, now Minho has a little bit of an insight into what his mate might think and perhaps he has a plan in mind to help capture the heart of said mate. Now all he needs is for Hyunjin to give some details about his other half.

Minho snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Hyunjin's high pitched squeal only to find the said male was looking at his phone. Confused, he turned towards his two beta friend only to find Juyeon grinning like an idiot and Hyunjoon a blushing mess in front of him. Well, it seems that his wish for them to be disgustingly cute is starting to backfire him.

"What are you so so excited for?" Minho saw a glint in Hyunjin's eyes that really doesn't sit well with Minho. Why does he feel like something bad is about to happen?"Hyung, you know what? Maybe I'll help you out a little." Okay, now Minho really wants to run away from Hyunjin. What is he trying to do now?

"Hurry up lover boys, we need to be back at the pack house and prepare for war." Ignoring their noise of confusion, Hyunjin then proceeds to chuckle darkly. Minho could feel a headache coming to his head as he let out a sigh.


	8. Grand Piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a driving test in a few hours and I haven't studied shit. I'm gonna fail this test so please pray for me. And yes, I know it's a chapter summary but when have I ever written one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a Banghan/Chansung au called Neverland so you could check that out. I might update less regularly (as if I update this on a regular basis) but along the way I might write a few one shots because those are simpler to write. Thank you for taking your time to read this book :). I hope you enjoyed it.

The immense regret Jisung felt was almost none existent as he felt Minho looking at him, well gawking at his appearance. He felt powerful at some sort of way, knowing that just a little bit of makeup and a change of style could do to his mate. Jisung was wearing a pair of black jeans and a salmon sweater, courtesy of Mina and Momo, who said that he should us his 'ultimate' weapon, his cuteness to lure his mate into doing whatever things written in the list. Changbin was no help whatsoever. The older was just there to watch him go through the torture of changing clothes like a basic white girl in every rom-com ever.

He could feel Minho's burning gaze but rather chose not to react. Thank Luna for all those years of perfecting his poker face. If he weren't an expert at this, he'd be a pile of mush on the floor. The way Minho looks at him just makes him feel... things. He could hear Changbin snickering at his side, so he gave him a well-deserved jab in the stomach and continued to act indifferent, letting his eyes wander back to his mate. Minho wasn't wearing anything extravagant per say, but the white button up and those ripped jeans looked so well on the older that somewhere along the way, he was caught up in a daydream where his dramatic ass won't drag the issue any further, where he could just simply walk up to the older and kiss him silly, without a care of the world but he knows that both of the girls are excited for the 'mission' and Changbin crave drama. Besides a little torture would be fine.

He finally broke his gaze from his mate when he heard someone clearing his throat. From his right, he could feel Chan's protective aura surrounding him. A fond smile made way to Jisung's lips as he turns and hugs Chan, making the older shriek a little before chuckling. "Jisungie, you should really stop looking at him like that. I thought you were malfunctioning for a second." The older said as they broke the hug, pouting, Jisung replied, "What do you mean by that? I didn't do anything."

"Err... Chan Hyung, I know Sungie looks extra soft and fluffy today but I think you really should stop petting his hair. His mate is fuming and I think I could see smoke from his ears. As much as I love drama, I'd rather not be killed by being in the same air as you both." Changbin said, stopping Jisung from whining and the pair look back at Minho. Jisung wanted to laugh at the offended look on Minho's face and how hard he was glaring at Chan but suddenly he could feel Chan leaning down towards his ears and whispered "Aww, is your mate jealous of me? That's cute." before kissing his cheek. It was almost normal by now, the affection from Chan since they consider each other as family and Chan easily filled in the spot as his dad and Jisung refuse to have Changbin as his mom, that's why Changbin is his brother, but the burning gaze from his mate was making this completely normal interaction with his friends seem weird.

Suddenly, Jisung really wanted to go home. He knew that Chan was riling Minho up and he honestly doesn't want to make his mate jealous because fighting jealousy with jealousy would only make things worse but the damage is done. Hyunjin was looking at him with wide eyes, the other two betas were clearly glaring at him and Chan, while Jisung just stared back in confusion.

"Sungie, I'll go to class first, okay?" Chan said, breaking Jisung's staring contest with Hyunjin, he'd have to explain everything to the boy. Nodding, he gave Chan another hug as Chan kissed his forehead. It's a routine for them since Jisung is the type who's really affectionate. Soon Chan left Changbin and Jisung on their own. "And then, there were two."

"How about no, you're on your own kid. I don't want to be tangled in a mess. Bye Sungie, see you at lunch." Changbin said before pulling him in a hug and wished him a bit of good luck. "And now I'm all alone."

Pouting slightly, Jisung thought about going to the classroom but he knew that his mate was still watching him so he turned towards the group, locking his eyes with Hyunjin instead of Minho, he's really trying hard not to give in whatever his wolf was whispering in his mind. 

When he was in front of the four boys, Hyunjin was in a mild panic as Jisung seems to amend in taking him and pissing Minho off. But instead of him grabbing Hyunjin, Jisung found himself being dragged by Minho towards the school parking lot. 

"What are you doing?" confused, the poor beta asked. "I want to talk to you alone and I know you wanted to go to Hyunjin so let me just steal you for a few minutes." Not entirely satisfied with Minho's answer, the younger simply huff in retaliation and let his mate be. When they reach a sleek black car, Minho signed Jisung to go in, causing the younger to arch up an eyebrow in confusion and slightly because the beta wanted to challenge the older.

Rolling his eyes, Minho simply said, "I don't want to get caught with a teacher to get in, I'll treat you something at the cafe nearby." Not one to refuse the temptation of food, Jisung agreed silently and sat on the passenger seat. 

The car ride was simply put, awkward but the scent of his mate so close to him made his wolf content and maybe Jisung is low-key (high-key) addicted with the scent, but Minho doesn't need to know that. 

"And we don't need to know that either dumbass." Changbin's deep voice interrupted his thought. "Oops?" "Jisung, where are you? Class started 10 minutes ago and it seems like you're still with Minho." "Err... Channie Hyung, I'll explain to you later okay. Bye." Building up a border to the mind link Jisung scolded himself for being so careless and letting down his thoughts like that.

"Are you okay there?" Minho asked, voice clear with amusement. In all honesty, how could he not make a fool of himself in front of Minho? That boy is simply too gorgeous to be his mate and Jisung could feel his self-esteem lowering. 

Before he could upset himself even further, Minho intertwined their hands together and a wave of calmness came crashing through Jisung. "It's okay. I didn't mean to make you feel upset. How about we go in first? We don't have to talk about us immediately. We could, I don't know, have some milkshake and cake while we're here." 

As much as Jisung feels reluctant to say it, maybe those simple sentences made him fall for Minho even more.


	9. IM REALLY SORRY

I'm really sorry but i don't think that i could and/or I would update this story anytime soon since I'm really busy and this story is basically plotless,, once again I'm sorry,, I don't even update this fic regularly,, it's not even beta'd and there's a lot of plot holes in this. I'm not a writer and I'm not good at writing, I wish I could just summarize the whole thing I have in mind for the story (as I would for my friends because they like to listen instead of read. So thank you for giving this story nice comments, I really appreciate those and thank you for all the kudos.


	10. Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof read this and the original draft went missing,, here's just something I made up real quick since it felt like years since I last wrote something

Minho was in trance. His mate looks so... soft. It took everything in him to stop himself from walking his way up to his and scenting him and maybe, possibly, mark him but he knew he can't do that... yet. Its torturing, being able to see his mate so close yet so far. Jisung looks small next to Changbin and Minho didn't think that it was possible. He couldn't take his eyes off his mate because he's afraid that if he'd blink too hard, Jisung would disappear.

He would've continued his swooning if Bang Chan didn't interrupt the beautiful moment by emitting his scent. He's pretty sure that Jisung would reek of Chan, given that the scent could be smelled from a distance (not that they were THAT far away from one another) and he could feel his wolf clawing at the walls of his mind. _WHAT IS HE DOING WITH OUR MATE_ ,, Minho could only wish he knew. The second Jisung turns around and hugged Chan, Minho had already plotted a funeral for the older Alpha, one where Jisung would be in his arms and away from Chan.

Somehow Minho felt like the reason why Chan didn't want to help him with Jisung is because he wants Jisung for his own and that does not sit well with Minho. He couldn't do anything but look at the pair with eyes looking like he could bury someone 6ft under and right now that someone goes by the name of Bang Chan. His anger almost immediately skyrockets the moment Chan kissed Jisung's cheeks. _Why is he touching OUR mate?_

As much as it hurts him, Minho knew that he still didn't have the consent of his mate and he wasn't allowed to act as if Jisung belonged to him (which in a sense, Jisung does belongs to Minho, as his equal, not as someone Minho can control) So he tried to calm his wolf, even when he, himself is driven towards the edge.

The next thing he knew, Jisung was making his way to him. Not taking any chances, Minho grabbed Jisung's arm, tight but not too tight that Jisung woud've gotten hurt. "What are you doing?" confused, the poor beta asked. "I want to talk to you alone and I know you wanted to go to Hyunjin so let me just steal you for a few minutes." The younger huff in retaliation at his answer but Minho wanted this to resolve as soon as possible. He can't take the fact that he wasn't allowed to be with his mate any longer. When they reach his car, Minho signed Jisung to go in, causing the younger to arch up an eyebrow in confusion, Minho knew there was a hint of challenge in that gesture but he let it slide.

Rolling his eyes, Minho simply said, "I don't want to get caught with a teacher so get in, I'll treat you something at the cafe nearby." That seems to work as his mate climbed into the car without much protest. The car ride was simply put, awkward but the close approximate between him and Jisung was pleasant. He would survive as many awkward car rides as he could just to be next to Jisung. For a while, Jisung seems to be talking with his pack mate and Minho just let him be. It'll be rude if he asked so he just kept quiet.

Sensing he's done talking with his pack, Minho asked "Are you okay there?"voice clear with amusement. He could feel his mate starting to become upset so Minho intertwined their hands together and he could feel the wave of calmness through Jisung. He couldn't help but smile at the affect he has towards his mate. "It's okay. I didn't mean to make you feel upset. How about we go in first? We don't have to talk about us immediately. We could, I don't know, have some milkshake and cake while we're here."

From the corner of his eyes, he could see his mate smiling, just a little bit yet that meant the whole world for him.

" _Yes we get it, you're in love now block the fucking link before I kick your ass. That was sappy as fuck_ " Minho groaned inwardly. 'For fuck sake Hyunjin, you're ruining the moment' " _Well you ruined my moment of peaceful morning with all those sappy thoughts. Yes we get it, your mate looks like cotton candy and you wanna bite him, which is illegal by the way, because I'm pretty sure that's cannibalism. Anyways, I'm trying to get some education here, so please keep all those thoughts to yourself. Thank you very much_." At times like this, Minho really wishes that he could take back all those nice things he helped Hyunjin with because the omega seems to make his life miserable day by day.

When they arrived at the cafe, Minho led Jisung to the usual seat his group seats at and the waiter was already holding her note book, ready to take his order. "The usual,Alpha?" the waiter asked Minho, to which he only nods before turning his attention towards Jisung, "What'd you like to have?"

"Anything you're having." Jisung replied. Minho could feel that he is holding back but he couldn't pinpoint what exactly, " _He wants the cheesecakes,, give him that cheesecake,, you won't regret it_." Hyunjin supplied. Minho does not exactly trust Hyunjin on this but Hyunjin is much closer to Jisung than he is so he suppose it is worth a try.

He decided to use the link to the waiter instead of calling her since he didn't want Jisung to know about Hyunjin's tips and he was pleasantly surprised when Jisung's face lights up at the slice of cheesecake that has been put on the table between them. Jisung looked at him with hopeful eyes and Minho could only hope that he'd give him that look forever.

"It's all yours," Minho said, answering the unspoken question on Jisung's mind. He chuckled when he saw Jisung filling his cheeks with cheesecake but he couldn't help but fall deeper with the squirrel-like beta.

"Jisung." He heard his mate said. "I'm sorry what?" Minho asked, not catching the word, "My name, it's Jisung. Han Jisung" Minho was starstruck, not only because his mate had just given him his name (which means he was making progress -Finally) but also because Jisung was smiling at him, a large toothy smile that Minho couldn't help but reciprocate it himself.

Maybe helping Hyunjin does come with a rewarding benefit.


	11. Make me stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally don’t have time to proof read this so I’m sorry

As soon as Jisung walks into the pack house, he could sense that something was gonna happen. He knew that it was gonna go down to this whether he likes it or now so he braces himself for the worse since he knew that he’s gonna regret everything if he messes up. 

He doesn’t want to move out yet! He wants to spend more time with Chan and Changbin within the pack radius, not by travelling from one pack to another. Surely chan’s father would be understanding, right? 

Before Jisung could dwell more about the situation, the lead alpha hence Chans beloved father, Bang Yongguk came into his view. The sight of the alpha literally sent his nerve on a frenzy, he was sure Minho would’ve felt it even when they’re miles apart; his phone buzzing from all messages being the evidence. 

“Hello Jisung, sweetie. How was your day?” A pleasant greeting, something that Jisung really doesn’t want to face right now. Can’t the lead alpha go back to how he was last week when he grounded him for literally shutting down the pack’s school? 

“Hello alpha! My day went great. How about you? Anything new?” Jisung said, tone a pitch higher than usual. Silently, he cursed himself for not being able to keep calm. ‘You really think that’s gonna help you avoid the topic?’ He bit back a remark as he gave the alpha a shaky smile. He knew that it’s inevitable to change the subject but you’ll never know, right? 

Yongguk just chuckled and gestures Jisung to follow him. When they arrive at the common room, Jisung felt surprised. Why’re they here instead of the alpha’s office? After they’ve settled down on one of the couches, yongguk said, “Jisung, sweetie. I get that you don’t want to share with me the details but you do know that you have to transfer pack. Especially since your mate is the lead alpha’s son, or so I heard.” 

Jisung could feel the heat creeping up his face as the alpha goes on about his mate and how he was happy that Jisung found his other half. “I’m surprised that you’re the first out of the three to find your mate. I always thought Changbin would find his first, I mean, it’s obvious under that facade he put up, he’s just a huge softy.” Jisung let out a huge laugh at the remark. Yongguk has always been fun to talk to, excluding the time when he tells Jisung off for doing his pranks. 

“Listen, sungie. I can see that you’re not fond of the tradition but your mate is the future leader and it’s a sacrifice you’d have to take. Sooner or later, you’d have to give up your spot as the third and be the Luna. Sometimes, we can’t give in to our selfishness, especially when it comes to things like this.” Jisung was almost in tears. Yongguk gave Jisung a smile before pulling him into a hug. 

“Sweetie, we all want you to be here but we can’t hold on to you like this because the bond is only going to be stronger and soon, you can’t even part with Minho. I mean, your brother is a good example. Remember that time he fell down the 2nd floor because he was too caught up with video calling his mate?” At that, Jisung let out a laugh as he remembers the incident. 

Dowoon had gotten back to Busan at the time hence the reason why Brian was constantly on his phone, either calling and messaging his mate. It wasn’t uncommon to see him walking onto the door or accidentally bumping into people but that particular incident left a lasting impression. Brian literally went down 2 flight of stairs and somehow managed to survive but it didn’t take long for Dowoon to take the next train to Seoul. 

Jisung isn’t really keen to fly around the house, especially that high up so maybe making up with Minho would be a better option. 

After saying his goodbye to the elder, Jisung made his way to his room and took out his phone. Without wasting time, he called Hyunjin, mostly because he needed support, preferably from someone other than chan and changbin. Yes, he loves them both to the moon and back but those two can’t give out love advice to save a life.

After two rings, Hyunjin picks up the phone and a distinct chaos from the other side could be heard. “Did I call on a bad time?” Jisung asked, feeling mildly concerned. “No. Well, not really. I’m just hanging out with the guys in the mini cinema. What’s wrong Jiji?” 

“Well, I just wanted to ask, do you think it’s a good idea to ask Minho if I could like hang out with you guys at the pack house or would that be too clingy? Also-“ before Jisung could finish his rambling, he was cut of with a loud “Yes, please.” from a somewhat familiar voice.

“I’m sorry Jiji, they took my phone and put it on speaker when they heard me talking to you.” A loud smack could be heard. “Are you okay?” Jisung asked, still confused by the whole situation. “Yeah, I’m okay. But really, do come here. I really wanna see Minho be gross and soft.” Another smack could be heard and honestly Jisung think he deserves it. 

“Anyways, I’m gonna leave you to talk to Minho.” It’s embarrassing to see himself blushing every time Minho is talks to him but Jisung can’t help it. 

“Hi.” Minho’s voice sound soothing at times like this and Jisung can’t help but want Minho to be next to him. “Hello.” 

After that times flew fast, though they were interrupted by Hyunjin because he wanted his phone back but they continued talking after Minho got his number. At some point, they decided to video call each other and Jisung knew he was red the whole time they were talking. Jisung didn’t know when they ended the call but one thing he was sure of, Lee Minho has (probably) own his heart.


End file.
